The Unforgiven
by nobodywantsyou
Summary: Samantha Danvers really likes Reid..and Reid like her back...but Caleb on the other hand does not want Samantha hurt like the other girls Reid hurt in the past because Samantha is his little sisster and he doesnt want anything to happen to her!
1. intro

The Unforgiven/oc INTRO

Name: Samantha Danvers

Age: 17

Height: 5'10

Weight and Weight type: 130 lbs Slim/Slender

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dark Brown with electric blue highlight strip

Hair length: A couple inches below shoulders

Piercing: Both ears, bellybutton

Tattoos: Small butterfly on lower shoulder blade, tiger on back

INFO

Samantha Danvers, like her brother Caleb, Samantha does have powers. In the book of Domination

It says, only the son from the 4 families of Ipswich (which are the Danvers', Parry's, Garwein's, and Simms') would receive powers, but Samantha is the first and maybe only girl from any of the 4 Ipswich families not just the Danvers that has received powers.

Samantha is very over protected by all four boys because she is the youngest out of all of them, and Sam is Caleb's youngest sister so what do u expect?

The real secret…that not really a secret…Is Samantha likes Reid!!!!! Sam doesn't really know why she even likes him…apparently Reid is cute, sweet, and nice to her when he isn't really that nice to other people or girls in a matter of fact!!!!! Also truth be told Reid likes her too….and not like he "likes" other girls and what I mean by "like" is he picks up some girl takes her on some date and then takes her to her dorm room or his dorm room whichever is empty without the roommate, and then he would have a one night stand with her and tell her he loves her, and then the next day he would just totally forget about her and pretend she doesn't exist!!!!!!!! Not this time….Reid really liked her in a way he can't describe! How romantic huh?

Well anyway, Caleb knows they both like each other but he doesn't know how Reid really feels about Sam.

Caleb only cares about his sister and does not want her to get hurt like Reid hurt those other girls in the past!

Will Samantha be Reid's real girlfriend? Will Caleb let them be together? What will happen if Reid and Samantha do become together?

All in Sam's POV


	2. Chapter 1

The Unforgiven

Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR?!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs! I like have nothing to wear, everything I practically own, I've freaking worn already.

I just cant go out of this house with something I've worn before to one of the biggest parties of the whole entire school year now can i?

"having problems sis??"

"YES HUGE PROBLEMS!!! I HAVE NOTHING TO FUCKING WEAR TO THE PARTY DAMNIT!!!!!"

"Well…there's nothing much you can do about that…and by looking at your floor that is spread out with million's of clothes. You defiantly have something to wear"

I didn't argue I've known my brother for to long…..arguing with Caleb "the serious one" is not so much of a good idea! So I just put on a black mini skirt, black halter top, and black stiletto boots!!! After I got dressed I put in some hoop earrings, the necklace my father gave me last year for my birthday, blue eye shadow, and some lip gloss and I was finally ready!!! I walked down the stairs to see all 4 of the boys waiting for me to finally be ready so we can go to the party, and by the looks of it Caleb didn't like what I was wearing at all!

Reid totally loved it by the look on his face, and Tyler was….well I don't really know what Tyler was thinking actually all I know was that he blushed and Pouge just like Caleb didn't like it at all either!

"What the fuck are you wearing Samantha?"

"What? This is totally fine Caleb!!!!!!!"

"No it is not! That skirt is way to short and that top shows to much skin girl!"

" Caleb just relax….the skirt is suppose to be short because its called an mini skirt, and the top is called a halter top no duh its goanna show skin!"

"Whatever, you and I are talking when we get back alright?"

"Whatever u say father, now boys can we please go!?" I said rolling my eyes

They guys all nodded and we went outside to get into Tyler's hummer, cause that car can fit all 5 of us anyway! Of course Tyler and Reid had there nightly fight of who's going to drive to the party and back from the party…about 10 min. later the two children finally agreed that Tyler would drive us to the party and Reid would drive us back! So we FINALLY left to the biggest party that happens in Spencer Academy!!!

30 min. later

We had finally arrived!!!! We all walked toward the cliff and of course Reid wanted to "drop in" so of course he was the first to jump off (don't worry with our powers when we use them when we jump off the cliff we levitate so don't worry we are all safe!!!!) After Reid jumped Tyler said "shit yea" and jumped off backwards like always, after Tyler jumped off Caleb called after him and Pouge said

"Loosen up man, its not like its going to kill us………………yet!" and then Pouge jumped!

Caleb looked at me with a questioning look knowing I'm gonna be the next one to jump….so I just shrugged it off and sat down on the edge of the cliff and slid off holding my skirt because HELLO I was wearing a mini skirt, and I didn't want any of the guys looking up my skirt, do u think i am that stupid??!

END OF CHAPTER 1…SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONGER IN CHATPTER 2!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

The Unforgiven Chapter 2!

After we all got down...Im guessing Caleb must have jumped down to since he was standing next to Pouge! Anyways, all five of us were walking down to the party in a line ( I don't know how/why he always do that). After we got down, knowing Pouge he ran towards his annoying/bitchy girlfriend Kate. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my best friend Sabrina!

"Hey Rina, Wutsup?"

Before I go any further, this is a description of Sabrina!

Name: Sabrina Accetta (we call her rina)

Age: 17

Height: 5'9

Weight: 130

Weight type: Slim/Slender

Hair Color: Dark Brown with two green highlights

Hair length: a couple inches below the shoulder

Eye Color: Brown and turn red when she is angry

Peircings: Both ears and nose

Tattoo: Small grey skull inside a small pink heart on lower back

What she is wearing tonight: Black jeans with a black tank top saying on the front "You want a cupcake?" with a picture of Gir Holding a cupcake, and on the back is says "TO BAD ITS MINE!!!" with a picture of an Angry Gir Eating the cupcake!, and black stiletto boots!!!!

"Nothing much, just waiting for you guys!"

"Ohhh, well…you wanna stay over my house tonight?"

"Sure, just let me go call my mom and tell her ok?"

"Alright when you're done I'm going over where Reid and Tyler are ok."

So Rina went to call her mom, and I went over to where Tyler and Reid were. It looks like there fighting (again) about what sport is better.

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

"Hey"

Then they went to fighting on about that sport thingy, while those two were ranting on and on I spotted some new girl, I've never seen here before so I figured I might as well go over to talk to her since she looks all alone.

"Hey! Are you new here?"

"Actually yes I am, I sorta herd about this party so I wanted to come check it out"

"oh ok, so your not here with anyone right?"

"Nope"

"Ok….by the way I'm Samantha Danvers"

"Lauren Allocca, nice to meet you"

"Same here, now come with me to go meet my friends"

Before she could even say anything else I dragged her towards everyone.

"Hey Rina, this is Lauren Allocca, and Lauren this is Sabrina Accetta but we call her Rina."

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"Reid, this is Lauren Allocca, Lauren this is Reid Garwein"

"Nice to meet you Reid"

"huh? Wait did you say something?"

"Yes, Lauren did say something Reid, and it would be nice if u said something back!!!"

"But im not nice so forget it"

"Sorry Lauren but Reid's an asshole to everyone anyway, so don't take it personally"

"Oh ok, I thought he just didn't like me ha-ha"

"Nope, anyway this is Pouge Parry and his girlfriend Kate, and guys this is Lauren Alocca, She's new here"

"Nice to meet you both"

"Nice to meet you to"

"Nice to meet you"

"Tyler this is Lauren Allocca, and Lauren this is Tyler Simms, he's the youngest out of all of us"

"Yea Sam, by a fucking month, nice to meet you Lauren"

"Yea Lauren, we call him baby boy"

"SHUT UP SAM"

"Nice to meet you Tyler, and don't worry I wont call you that"

"Thanks Lauren, at least SOME people understand"

"Um ok? Anyways Caleb this is Lauren Allocca, and Lauren this is my brother Caleb"

"Hey Lauren, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you to"

"Ok Lauren, since everyone is introduced im leaving you for a minute to talk to someone while I take Sabrina for a walk"

"Um ok"

"Rina, With me NOW"

"ok ok ,im coming"

Before Rina had a chance to even get over to me I grabbed her hand and dragged her with me towards the woods

"Sabrina Accetta, can I ask one question? WHY?"

"Why what??"

"You told me, tonight you would tell Caleb how you feel about him"

"Sam, I want to, I really do, but…"

"but what?"

"It's hard, can't we wait, until like next week at that party please!"

"HARD???? How hard is it to say Caleb I like you more than a friend?"

"You tell me. Have you told Reid how you feel?"

"Uh, um, well, Fine you have up until next week ok?

"Ok, ok, just calm down"

"Good, now lets hed back before my maniac brother gets worried "

Me and Sabrina walked back seeing Lauren Actually talking to Tyler, OUR Tyler. That's the first time I even saw Tyler talking to some other girl besides me and Rina!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is the ending of Chapter 2, let me just give you a description of: Lauren

Name: Lauren Allocca

Age: 17 ½

Height: 5'10

Hair color: Black

Hair length: Above the shoulders

Eye color: Brown

Percings: both ears

What she is wearing tonight: Blue jeans mini skirt, Black halter top, black stiletto boots


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of 'The Unforgiven' –

A/N: Hello! I'd just like to say quick thanks for all the reviews, support, and criticism I have received. Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Our little group was clustered around a pool table, ('cept for Reid. Who was trying to look up a girl's way-too-short skirt,) talking about random things and playing the game. Lauren and I had just exchanged phone numbers when one of the watchers came up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear.

"WE GOT COPS!" The DJ yelled into the microphone.

"Shit! I'll call you later, if I get out of here!" I said to Lauren. And with that, I separated from my new-found friend and ran to catch up with my brother, Rina, and the boys. Trust me when I say this, running in stiletto boots is NOT EASY! By the time I caught up with them, I was panting heavily and Sabrina was just leaving for her mom's sporty little Doge Viper. She'd be totally dead if so much as a scratch appeared on the black paint. She wouldn't be able to go anywhere without an older person nearby…. You know, that gives me an idea.

Anyway, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back seat between me and Caleb. Pouge sat next to me, staring uncomfortably out of the window. He was probably searching for bitchy little Kate. Ah, the horrors of fake young love!

Sabrina was babbling nervously, stammering about how dead she'd be when the cops called her mom about her car.

"Shut up. Now. Please and thank you. I don't care how much trouble you're going to be in. I have plans, and for those to work, I need you to come home with me." I cut her off. Both Caleb and her looked at me as if I had just grown a second head "What??"

"Nothing." They answered at the same time. I gave Sabrina a patented Sam Look.

"Sam why the hell do you give me those damn looks, you know how I hate them!!"

"Exactly Rina, you hate them!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at me, what else is new she hates when I give her those looks, well I suppose it's the way of life (at least in our life)

"Hey Sam, since when do you come up with the plans, that's Caleb's thing, not yours" Pouge said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Shut up Pouge and by the way Reid CAN WE GO NOW?"

"Oh, sorry I was waiting for you girls to stop fighting"

"Ughhh, just fucking go"

And with that we left the party, and your probably wondering how the hells were going to get Sabrina's mom's car back huh, and how the cops aren't going to find it? Well that's for me to know and you to NEVER to know, well not now.

Oh, crap, I looked back out the window, and saw one cop car following us. I bet you anything Caleb is going to "try" to "stop" Reid and make him pull over.

"Reid, the cops are on our tail, I think you should pull over" Caleb said in a serious tone, (see what did I tell you)

"Yea, Caleb that's really going to impress Harvard"

"Oh fine, we might as well have fun while were at it, go ahead and cut across marvel Dr,"

This is fun, well only if you like driving with a bunch of "crazy" people, and going so fast you think you're going to hurl, but hey I suppose that's fun to some people.

We got down to where the Light house is, and if we go any further, we will be into the ocean with the fish.

"Um, Reid are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Sabrina said in a worried tone

"Maybe, it depends on what you're thinking"

"Reid, please please tell me your not going to drive over the cliff, you know what happened to me last time"

"Oh well, Rina you got to loosen up a little" Reid said laughing

"Shut up Reid, She's scared of heights you know that" Caleb said a little to loud

"Awe, Rina looks like you got a new boyfriend" Reid said laughing (again but louder)

"Will you three stop fighting, Rina just close your eyes when we go over, and Caleb just shut your mouth, and Reid stop being suck a fucking ass"

"Sorry" all three of them said together

Everyone (except Rina) "used" ran over the cliff, probably the cops thought we were dead or something like that, but guess again!

All of a sudden we ended up lading right behind the police car, and they looked at us then back at each other thinking "What the Fuck", after that we drove away with no problem, and they didn't even follow us.

Reid drove me, Caleb, and Rina to our house and Pouge was dropped off at our house as well because he left his bike there anyway. As soon as we got to our house, in the driveway was Rina's mom's black dodge viper sitting there without any scratches or dents on it. Everyone looked at me with a questioning look and I just shrugged them off and jumped out of Tyler's hummer. Rina was super happy to finally be on land.

"Oh my God, I'm never leaving you again" Rina said to the ground, kind off creepy if you ask me, but everyone just laughed about it though.

Everyone said there goodbyes, and Tyler, Reid, and Pouge were off back to the dorms.

Rina ran off towards her mom's car to actually make sure everything was ok and it actually WAS her mom's car.

"Sam, how the hell did you get this car here without even moving out of that crazy car?"

"Like I told you, I had an Idea"

"Your never going to tell me are you?"

"Nope"

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

Me and Rina walked in with Caleb into our house and made sure my mom wasn't in the den, but sleeping

"Ok, she's not there, where you girls sleeping tonight?" Caleb asked, for once

"Um, were cashing in my room, right Rina?"

"Yup, we sure are"

And with that we said goodnight to Caleb and ran up to my room (Which is on the 3rd story of the house, and its not so fun walking up 3 flights of stairs in stiletto boots)

"Ugh, finally we are in my room, these shoes are killing me" I said sounding exhausted

"Ha-ha, I'm wearing the same exact same shoes as you and I feel fine, you sissy"

"Oh shut up"

"gasp well"

"Whatever, you want to watch a movie?"

"Yea, sure"

"Ok pick Take the lead, Hannibal rising, or Land of the dead?"

"Um, Take the Lead; I can't fall asleep watching a horror movie"

"Ok, you want something to drink?"

"Sure, some Pepsi please"

"Ok, be right back"

I really didn't feel like walking down those stairs now, my feet are killing me so I yelled down fo Caleb and of course he knew that we were thirsty so a few minutes later he came up with one Pepsi for Sabrina, and a beer for me of course.

"It's almost as if you read my mind:

"Almost"

"Thanks, night Caleb"

"Night"

I came back into my room, gave her the Pepsi, and sipped my beer. I put the movie on the projector in my room, and about half way into the movie we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Unforgiven

I woke up to the ringing of my cell phone, who the hell could be calling at this time! Speaking of time what time is it? I took a glance over Sabrina to where the clock was, HOLY CRAP its fucking 3:30am. Ugh this person better have a very important thing to tell me for waking me up at this time of night or morning at this point.

"Hello?"

"Sammy?"

"Ugh, whoever this is why the fuck are you calling me at this hour? And don't you dare call me Sammy again!"

"Sammy, it's me Victoria!"

Hmm Victoria, sounds familiar, wait is it Victoria Hemingway? I though she moved to California cause she couldn't face Pouge after that break up they had, so sad ha-ha, but why would she be calling me?

"Wait Victoria Hemingway?"

"Well no duh, what other Victoria do you know that calls you Sammy?"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it's actually you, I thought you moved to California? Oh and just to let you know about the time difference its 3:30 here sooo yea."

"Oh, sorry Sammy, I kind of forgot, but yea I did move and I'm moving back to Ipswich!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, I kind of got over the Pouge thing; it's been a few years I need to see you guys again"

"So when are you coming?"

"Tomorrow, well in your case today"

"Yay, you're going to Spencer for school still?"

"Well no duh"

"That's good, well I got to go, im mad tired, ill see you tomorrow, call me when you get here"

"Ok, see you then"

"Bye"

"Bye"

And with that we both hung up. I still can't believe that Victoria is actually coming back, I don't know if Pouge will like it but who cares right?

About 30 minutes later I fell asleep (again)

REID'S POINT OF VIEW

I can't stop thinking about her, how silky her hair is, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, ugh wait I can't think about her like that. Im a Garwin, We don't fall in love, but maybe I do love her. NO stop thinking about that I don't love her I don't!!! Even if I did love her, Caleb would never let me dare her at all, he's such a bitch.

"Reid, what the fuck is wrong with you get to sleep damnit!" Tyler said in a very sleepy voice, must have woken him up talking to myself, I tend to do that a lot.

"Tyler, Shut up and go to sleep"

"Fine"

Hmm, maybe I should talk to Sam tomorrow, see what happens. Well that's tomorrow im should get to sleep, have a long painful day of school.

BACK TO SAM'S POINT OF VIEW (in the morning)

"SABRINA WAKE UP!!! WE HAVE SCHOOL, WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN BECOUSE OF YOUR LAZY FUCKING ASS, GET UP!!!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could in Rina's ear.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes"

"NO, NOW GET UP"

"Fine, im up im up, can I borrow one of your uniforms?"

"Yes, it's in my closet"

"Witch one"

"The one in the bathroom, take a shower to, don't get lazy."

"Fine, hey, wait why are you already dresses?"

"Cause I actually wake up early, now GO"

"Ehh, fine meet me downstairs"

"Ok, GOOOOO"

After I made sure Sabrina went into the shower without arguing, I ran downstairs to meet Caleb (my daily routine)

"Morning"

"Guess what?" Caleb said exited

"Hmm?"

"Victoria's moving back today"

"Yup, I know, she called me this morning"

"Oh, ok"

"So, where are Reid and Tyler?"

"What do you mean?"

"They always come here around this time for breakfast!?"

"Oh, there coming, Reid had a late start. Where's Rina"

"In the shower, and don't think about visiting her young man" I said with a slight giggle

"SHUT UP SAM, I don't like her. Like that"

"Oh, sorry my bad"

"Morning Samantha, Caleb" Mom said coming down the stairs

"Morning mom, how you felling today?" I said a little worried cause she was to peppyish

"Great, Sabrina's mother called and she wants her to stay here for a few weeks"

"Why?"

"Her parents are going to Romania for a second honeymoon"

", well okay I'll tell Rina when she comes down"

"Hey mom, I was wondering, do you still worry about us?" Caleb asked stupidly

"Of course, you two are my only babies; I couldn't survive at this point without the both of you, especially you Caleb, you turning 18 soon."

"Mom, ugh, never mind"

"Samantha dear, what would you like me to make you guys for breakfast?"

"Um, I don't care, pancakes for me though"

"Okay, what about you Caleb?"

"Same I guess, I know Reid wants a cheese omelet, and Tyler and Sabrina would want cereal"

"What am I a Diner?"

"Yes" me and Caleb said at the same times laughing

Knock knock knock

There, a knock at the door, it must be Tyler and Reid

"I'll get it Caleb, Sit down"

I Ran ahead of Caleb and got to open the door first for once tee-he

"Hey Sam" Tyler said in a greeting voice, then took off to the kitchen

"Nice to see you to Baby boy" I called after Tyler

"Morning Sam, could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, we could go up to my room Kay?"

"Alright"

Oh God, what does he want to talk about, jeez why do I have to come to conclusions that he is going to ask the question I've been waiting for, but I don't think he would, would he?

And before I knew it we were up in my room.

"Okay, what is it Reid??"

"Well, um, I , was wondering, well, if you, um would actually.."

"Actually what?"

"Want to go out sometime?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Ha-ha I guess I am, will you?"

"Sure Reid, I would love to go on a date with you"

"Good, before your brother comes to conclusions, we should head back downstairs"

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs"

Oh my God, Reid did it; he asked the, well part of the question I have been waiting for since I was 13, yay!

"Well well well, Samantha Danvers, I can't believe it" Rina said coming out of the bathroom, oh I forgot she was in there, oops.

"What?"

"YOU GOING OUT WITH REID, IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!" Rina said hugging me

"I know, but now, on Friday when we go to Nicky's, you're going to be with Caleb"

"Ugh, I know"

And after me and Rina had a hugging spree, we went downstairs to have breakfast, then we left for school.

6 HOURS LATER (after classes)

"Hey Rina, I forgot to tell you, your mom called, your staying with me for a few weeks"

"I know, Caleb told me"

"Oh, well, I told you again then"

"Sam, where's Lauren?"

"Tyler shut it, you saw here during class, swim practice, lunch; she actually went home okay, God"

Tyler blushed, and everyone else laughed until….

"Sammy? Rina?"

We all turned around to see Victoria!

"Ahh victorloria" Sabrina yelped

"Good to see you to Rina"

"What are you doing here?" Pouge asked in a Meany voice (Meany, funny word)

"Wait didn't Sammy tell you guys im moving back"

"Hey Sam, you didn't tell me, how could you" Sabrina pretended to cry

"Oh, forgot, well now you know!" Then everyone laughed except Pouge

"WE should throw a party!" Screamed Rina, parties are here calling

"Yea" everyone said at the same time (we tend to do that a lot, weird)

And with that we all went back to my house (like we always do)

Well that's the ending of Chapter 4, hope you guys liked it! If you want me to include you in the story, just tell me and I will!!

And here is a description of Victoria

Name: Victoria Hemingway

Age: 17

Height: 5"10

Eye color: green

Hair color and length: Brown with bright blue streaks, and reaches around mid back

Piercings: both ears


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, this is chapter 5, yea Rina, happy I finally updated!!! If you guys have anymore new ideas for chapter 6 please let me know

Recap: "WE should throw a party!" Screamed Rina, parties are her calling

"Yea" everyone said at the same time (we tend to do that a lot, weird)

And with that we all went back to my house (like we always do)

**BACK TO MY HOUSE (AND CALEB'S, PSH)**

Rina, Victoria, and I walked upstairs to my room to get ready to go to Nicky's. Victoria was already dresses and all, so she just sat on my bed waiting for me and Rina to get done; I gave Rina a black mini skirt, a black crop top with long sleeves, with black sandals. Jut in case if you wanted to know what Victoria was wearing, it was, long blue jeans and a brown t-shirt that says "kiss my tiara" with black boots. And as for me I wore a black/silver Versace (me and my designers) halter top , blue Gucci jeans, and black sandals. After me and Rina finished with our makeup and all, all three of us walked down to see that BITCH Kate with some ugly blonde girl, I think she's that new person who just transferred in from the Boston public.

"Um, hey Kate? Where are the guys?" I asked looking over into the Den to see If the boys were there, but I couldn't find even one of them.

"Oh, Caleb told me to tell you three, all five of us are meeting them at Nicky's"

"Um ok? So who's this?" i asked Kate looking at the girl with a disgusted face

"Samantha, this is Sarah Wenham, Sarah this is Caleb's sister Samantha and her two friends Sabrina and Victoria"

"Nice to meet you three" Sarah said looking so fucking fake

"Mmhmm, same here" I tried to smile as best as I could, Victoria and Rina just smiled, and no im not being mean or anything but, whoever is stupid enough to hang out with Kate , should be a bitch just like her!

"Yea, um shouldn't we go now?" Rina asked

"Yea, Kate and Sarah can go in whatever car they came in to get here, us three and go in Caleb's car I told everyone

Everyone agreed, Kate and Sarah went in Kate's black dodge viper, while us three went in Caleb's silver Bucati. As we were on our way Rina said in pure randomness

"I think that Sarah girl is a bitch"

"Yea me to" Victoria joined in

"Wow that was very random, anyway, she's a total fake. You can tell by the way she was trying to smile at us , she totally hates us. Hmm wonder why?"

"Probably Kate told her shit about us"

"Yea"

About that time we arrived at Nicky's, I think we got there before the two ugly bitches' so were in luck ha-ha! All three of us walked into Nicky's to find Pouge and Caleb sitting at our usual table and of course Reid and Tyler playing pool. Victoria and Rina walked over to Caleb and Pouge and I went over to go talk to Tyler and Reid, I gave the 4 love birds some time alone!

"Hey boys, wutsup?"

"Eh, nothing" Tyler said a little disappointed

"What's wrong with you?"

"Lauren's not here so baby boy wants to go in the corner and cry, but lucky im here" Reid said laughing

"Oh, don't worry Tyler, I called Lauren, she's on her way" I said still laughing

"Oh, that's good" Tyler said blushing

And with that the two "lovely" boys were back to playing there game while I watched, when Kate and Sarah come in with fake smiles on there faces walking over to Caleb and Pouge. I just rolled my eyes; Rina had a steamed look on her face because Sarah started "flirting" with Caleb, Victoria on the other hand just walked up towards one of her old friends Alyssa while Kate and Pouge were making kissy faces, bleh! I got bored of watching the soap opera so I turned back around to watch Tyler and Reid again when I felt hands wrap around my waist, at first I thought it was Reid, but no it was Aaron Abbot!!

"Hey sexy, what are you doing with these losers?" Aaron said getting closer to me

"Aaron, Im sorry, but if you don't get off me…"

"I'll fucking kick your ass" Reid said pushing Aaron off me, thank God, I don't think I would stand a chance fighting "Aaron" without using.

"Oooo, im so scared" Aaron said stepping toward Reid, Tyler just stood up getting ready, knowing there's going to be a fight tonight.

"You should be faggot" Reid said pushing him

And with that all the guys walked out, I fallowed, and behind me was Caleb then Pouge, the rest of the girls just stayed behind.

"What is going on here" Caleb said looking straight at Reid then at me

"None of your fucking business" Aaron said

"Well, in a matter-of-fact, if it involves sister, it is my business"

So then, I let Reid and Aaron do there thing while I told Pouge and Caleb what happened, and about that second Nicky (the owner of the bar, no duh) came out,

"Take it somewhere else boys" Nicky said holding a bat just in case

"Whatever you say Nicky" Aaron said, walking away with his little group or whatever

"What was that Reid? Hmm, I saw you using a few minutes ago on Aaron, if you keep this up your risking us all" Caleb yelled at Reid

"Ugh, no I didn't!!!" Reid said pushing Caleb, uh-oh, he shouldn't have done that now should've he?

Caleb "used" and threw Reid back into a wall, Reid looked very pissed so he turned his eyes black, Caleb knowing Reid is about to use said,

"Reid, you know my powers are stronger then yours"

"Not until you ascend"

"Fine, go for it tough guy!"

and with that Reid used and picked up a keg or something similar looking to a keg and threw it towards Caleb, Caleb being the smart one and all dodged it and threw Reid into about maybe hundreds of beer bottles(yes glass ones)! Then that was the last straw for me, Tyler ran over and picked Reid up and helped him walk over even though he didn't want any help. Reid walked straight up to Caleb and they both said something about something, then Reid walked away.

"Caleb, it's not right using on each other" Tyler said walking back inside

"Ugh, tell it to Reid"

"CALEB, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? HE IS ONE OF YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIENDS! YOU CANT DO THAT TO HIM, ITS HIS LIFE, LET HIM DO WHATVER THE HELL HE WANTS TO DO, UNTIL HE ASCENDS YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!" I screamed at Caleb, Pouge had an amused face on, ugh jackass.

"Samantha, you just shut your mouth, your only standing up for him because he's your lover boy, but guess what Sam, your never getting him, you just want him to make me pissed, and it isn't working!" Caleb whispered into my ear so Pouge couldn't hear, but I think he did anyway, who knows, but that got me super pissed,

"That is not the reason I am standing up for him, if it was fucking Tyler I would do the same, and for your F.Y.I I might even love Reid Caleb, and no its not just to get you pissed you jackass!" and so with that I slapped as hard with as much force as I could and then walked back inside to get Rina and Victoria so we could just go home!

**CALEB'S POINT OF VIEW (POV)**

"CALEB, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? HE IS ONE OF YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIENDS! YOU CANT DO THAT TO HIM, ITS HIS LIFE, LET HIM DO WHATVER THE HELL HE WANTS TO DO, UNTIL HE ASCENDS YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO TELL HIM WHAT TO DO!" Samantha screamed at me, I looked over to see Pouge with an amused face on him, he thinks of it as, well I actually don't know.

"Samantha, you just shut your mouth, your only standing up for him because he's your lover boy, but guess what Sam, your never getting him, you just want him to make me pissed, and it isn't working!" I whispered into Sam's ear so Pouge couldn't hear. And by the look on Sam's face, she was steamed at what I said; maybe I shouldn't have said that?!

"That is not the reason I am standing up for him, if it was fucking Tyler I would do the same, and for your F.Y.I I might even love Reid Caleb, and no its not just to get you pissed you jackass!" Samantha said, looking hurt at what I said, then she slapped me across the face with as mutch force as she could, and to tell you the truth I don't think she used, and it hurt like fucking hell. After she slapped me she stormed back inside.

"Oh, man, did that hurt?" Pouge said laughing, but then looked concerned

"Fuck yea it hurt, and it still does"

"Wow, she left a hell of a mark on you"

**BACK TO SAMANTHA'S POV**

I stormed inside looking for Rina and Victoria so we could just go home, and they were no where to be found, all I saw were the two ugly bitches (Kate and Sarah), then I saw Reid leaning against the wall looking at me. Maybe he knows where Rina and Victoria are, so I walked over to him.

"Hey, Reid do know where Rina and Victoria are?"

"Yea, I told them to meet you at your house, im taking you home"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you, now let's get out of here"

"Um, okay"

I followed Reid into his black dodge truck, and we drove off.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, I herd you standing up for me back there"

oh shit, what do I say now? What if he herd me say I think I might love him, what do I do?

"Oh, um, well of course I would stand up for you, you're my best friend!"

"Uh huh, Samantha…."

"Yea?"

"I'm starting to think you like me more then as a friend"

"Im sorry Reid, actually I kind of do, and if you don't like me back then I understand but….." and i was cut off by Reid kissing me? Oh my God, this is actually happening he's kissing me!!!!!!

"Sam, if I didn't like you back to, why would I have asked you out this morning?"

"Well, you got me there" then we where finally at my house, thank God.

"Samantha Danvers, would you be my girlfriend?" Reid asked me holding my hands

"OF course I will" I shrieked, and with that he gave me another awesome kiss, and I hoped out of his truck and waved goodbye as he left.

Oh my God, I can't believe this is actually happening to me, me, Samantha Danvers, is going out with Reid Garwin.

"Samantha?" I herd Rina's voice behind me

"Yea?"

"OH MY GOD, I CANT BEALIVE IT, MY LITTLE GIRL HAS GROWN UP, I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH REID?!! WHAT HAPPENED?" Rina screamed almost making me deft.

"If you shut up and stop screaming I'll tell you"

"okay"

"Reid asked me to be his….."

"His what?"

"GIRLFREIND"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I and Rina screamed.

"Oh my God, my little girl has grown up!" Rina said pretending to be sobbing.

"I know, now mommy has to grow up to now don't cha?"

"Its Monday, we have four more days"

"I know, lets get to bed, did Victoria head home already?"

"Yea, we'll catch up with her later"

"Do you know if Lauren showed up at Nicky's?"

"Yea she did, her and Tyler went off somewhere"

"Oh, im tired let go up now"

"Kay"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm finally putting up chapter 6 thanks to justleavemealone! Anyway, I'm going into a few people's POV. In chapter 7 I will be introducing a new character! So thanks for the Reviews and all I really appreciate it, and if anyone wants to be in the story as well, just let me know and I will do something okay?

**SAMANTHA'S POV "IN THE MORNING"**

Oh my God what a night we had, I might as well ….. Wait, Rina's not here, that must mean she's finally up before me for once, hmm wonder why?

Well, I might as well get ready for another boring day of school.

**SABRINA'S POV**

"Good morning Caleb" I said walking downstairs all ready for school, a shocker huh?

"Wow, good morning Rina, you're up early?"

"Yea, I just kind of felt like getting up before Sam did" I said laughing

"Oh, is she awake now?"

"I don't know when I left her room, she was still asleep, I figured I would wake her up in a half hour."

"Oh, okay, well I'm going to head out now" Caleb said picking up his book bag and a bagel

"What? It's only 7:00 why are you going now"

"I'm going to meet up with Sarah; we are both going to study for that one science test"

"Oh, bye then"

"Bye"

and with that Caleb just left, to go meet that stupid ugly bitch Sarah, ugh what does he see in her? There's no chance he would ever go out with me if he's with her, would he? Well it's about time Reid and Tyler get here, I might as well just go outside and wait for them, I think Sam's up anyway.

**SAMANTHA'S POv**

I just finally finished getting ready and looked into my mirror just making sure I looked at all good or whatever, and as I was doing that I herd a voice behind me.

"Samantha you look fine"

I turned around to see Reid (my new boyfriend, tehe) standing by my bedroom door.

"Hey Reid, I was just making sure I did"

"Wow, you're something, let's head downstairs"

"Okay" I said laughing

Me and Reid walked downstairs to meet up with Rina, Caleb, and Tyler but the only person missing was Caleb, hmm I wonder where he is then.

"Hey, Rina where is Caleb?"

"He left to go "study" with Sarah" Rina said in a kind of pissed off tone.

"Study?" Reid said laughing

I smacked Reid upside the head and a few minutes later we let for school, me and Rina went in my car, and Tyler and Reid went in Tyler's pretty hummer.

"Rina, what's the matter" I asked trying to break the silence

"Nothing" Rina said in a very pissed off tone looking out the window

"Sabrina Accetta, look me in the eye and tell your fine" that always gets her

"Fine, I'm just pissed off at Caleb"

"Why? Is it because of that Sarah girl?"

"YES, he would probably rather go out with her instead of me"

"Please, he better not like her, and even if he does, he would be a total moron for not going out with you"

"I guess so"

"Nah, your way better then she is and just don't worry I will make things go as I told you"

"But, what if he is going out with her before Friday comes or something?"

"I will think of something ok? So don't worry"

"Okay, well that seemed fast were already at school"

"Oh yea"

**REID'S POV**

I can't believe im actually finally going out with Samantha. It took a while but I finally asked her out.

"Reid?"

"What Tyler?"

"We are kind of back at school now, its time to get out of your little world and get out of the car before were late for class because of you again"

"Oh right"

"But anyway, u aren't going to cheat on Samantha are you?"

"No, why would you say that"

"Hmm, I don't know maybe because you cheat on every single girl you have ever been out with?"

"Oh, well im not going to do that with Sam"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Whatever, look there's Pouge and Caleb"

Tyler ran off to go talk to them two, but I just took my time, I really don't want to face Caleb right now, especially from what happened last night.

"What's up with you" Pouge asked me

"Eh, nothing"

"Hmm, sure, well lets get to class so where not late again" Pouge said glaring at me

I really didn't want to walk with them because I know something is going to come up that's going to involve of what happened last night and all, but If I tell them I don't want to walk with them and we'll meet up later, Caleb or Pouge are going to get suspicious. Just maybe if we run into the girls I me and Tyler can get away, but only god knows where they are right now.

**VICTORIA'S POV (DURING CLASSES)**

"Okay class, your assiment for this week is to pick 2 books from this list of authors James Elroy: The black Dahlia, Jeanne Duprau: The people of Sparks, Ally Carter: I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you, and last but not least the more popular author Steven king."

"Yea, Dream catcher was the shit" Reid said cutting of the Teacher

"Thank you Mr. Garwin but my choice is the shining" The teacher said in a matter-of-fact tone, while everyone was laughing.

While Mr. Savanna or something like that, was babbling on about those certain Author's I just wanted to think of what happened between me and Pouge.

**Flash back!**

"_Pouge you're totally over reacting" I practically screamed at Pouge, every time I'm with a guy he does or does not know he becomes all jealous, what is his deal?_

"_Over reacting? Victoria, you where practically making out with that guy" _

"_What are you talking about Pouge? I was totally not making out with him! It's not my fault he leaned in to kiss me, but I didn't kiss back damnit!" What the hell is Pouge talking about? I pulled back when Chris kissed me, and I slapped him so freaking hard I left a big red mark._

"_Please, you totally kissed that guy back, I was watching you Victoria, im not blind." Pouge screamed making those stupid had gestures. _

"_Whatever Pouge, If you can't trust me anymore, I don't think we should be going out at all" What am I saying? I'm so stupid; I love Pouge with all my heart I could not stand to not be with him anymore, why did I say that?_

"_Fine Victoria, but if you EVER want me back, to bad I am never going to talk to you ever again you SLUT"_

"_Fine" I can't believe he just called me a slut! How could he, he knows I take things like that very seriously, and oh shit im crying, and he doesn't even care, he's just walking away, how could he?_

**End of Flash back!!**

Wow, I can't believe he still called me a slut, and he never ever said sorry about that, well whatever. Im so over him now, aren't I?

"Oh Victoria, Girl class ended it's time to leave the room" Samantha said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Right, sorry I was thinking of something"

"Mmmhmm, okay whatever, lets go"

"Hey Rina, are you okay" I asked as we were walking down the hall, she looked really pissed

"Just fine"

"ugh, she got a F on her Science test, that's why she's pissed" Samantha said leaning on Rina

"Thanks Sam, why don't you tell the whole world that I got a F and you got a B" laughing a tad bit, but shot Sammy a Death Glare

"Sorry, it's not my fault; well let's leave to our last class until school ends"

"That was our last class dumbass" Lauren said laughing

"Oh, right, forgot"

While me, Lauren, And Rina laughed at Sammy's stupidity.

**TYLER'S POV**

"Hey Tyler" Lauren yelled over to me with Victoria, Rina, and Sam behind her.

"Hey girl's"

"Hey Samantha dear" Reid said putting his arm around Sam, wow; them two make a great couple.

Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I asked Lauren out, obviously she likes me by the way she looks at me, and that's good, cause I like her to but, what would happen, whatever I'll ask her on Friday maybe.

"Hey, Tyler right?" Some girl came up to me

"Um yea?"

"A girl told me to tell you to meet her by the parking lot" Then the girl ran off

"Ooo, a girl? Tyler's got a girlfriend" Reid teased and everyone else laughed.

"Shut up Reid, Why don't we go find out who it is then" Caleb said already walking ahead of us

When we got to the parking lot, oh my God, it looks like, no it cant be she's suppose to be in England, is it her?

"Hey, Tyler isn't that Rhiannon?" Samantha said giving me a questioning look

"Who's Rhiannon?" Lauren asked

"My Sister"

END OF CHAPTER 6


	8. Chapter 7

"Rhiannon, um what are you doing here?" Samantha asked, breaking the long silence.

"Well, my father sent me out here to visit my mother and, Tyler."

"Oh that's nice" Caleb said trying to smile

"So how long are you staying? " Pouge asked trying to be as nice

"For a couple of weeks"

"Oh, Rhi, here's our new found friend Lauren" Rina said introducing Lauren

"Nice to meet you Lauren"

"Same here"

"Okay, Rhiannon, I think it's about time I bring you home, I'll see you guys later" I said while dragging my sister to my car

**SAMANTHA'S POV**

"Wow, I wonder, is Tyler pissed off?"

"babe, no fense but, you're a little dense to not know Tyler's pissed" Reid said trying to be as nice as can be, but hey I am a little, wait cross that out im A LOT stupid.

"Oh, well what do I know?"

"Tyler is probably screaming at her right now" Rina said sounding a bit concerned

"Probably"

**FWD FRIDAY**

"Come on Rina, we have to get you ready, tonight's THE night" I said throwing clothes at Rina

"Calm down, my God"

"No I will night calm down, sit over there on that chair and I will do everything so shut the fuck up and just let me do what the fuck I have to do to you, understood?"

"But…."

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes" Rina said, pretty scared, I tend to scare her, tehe.

Hmm, I have got the perfect outfit for her, but I think it's in my closet down the hall, I guess I could leave her along for two seconds, no, I have to find something here in my room, I cant trust her, she might do something, like pick out her own outfit and do her own makeup, no I cant let that happen, I have to do this, everyone knows im the goddess when it comes to theses types of things!

5 MINUTES LATER

PERFECT!!! I have the perfect outfit for her! It's a black Versace mini skirt with silver sparkly dangly thingy's on the top of it, and a dark green halter top, and its shiny, with also silver stiletto boots with a 2 inch heel. Also for accessories I have green hoop earrings with sparkles in them, and green bead bracelets, and a green beaded necklace. And for her hair I will leave it down with curls at the ends.

"Hey Rina, you ready"

"I guess so"

"Alright put theses on, hurry hurry"

"Oh my God, I love this outfit, what next?"

"Okay sits down and put these bracelets on and theses earrings and this necklace!"

"These are so pretty, next"

"Now let me do your hair, hmm this is going to take to long, im just going to…"

"Use?"

"I do this all the time don't worry"

"Okay, I guess I can trust you"

"There, see"

"Wow, this is good"

"Hey, don't touch it" I said slapping her hand

"Now I just I have to put this black eye shadow on, lip-gloss, and we are done!"

"Oh my God, I love it!!!" Rina said shrieking

"Now let me get ready"

Okay, I know exactly what to wear my hot pink cami, and black low cut tight jeans, and black flip-flops with black eye shadow and lip-gloss and black hoop earrings.

"You ready to go Rina"

"I guess so"

"Want to take the blue lambo?"

"Oh, I love that one"

"Off we go"

30 MINUTES LATER

"Hey Reid" I said hugging him

"Hey Sam, so tonight's the night Rina tells him?"

"Yup"

"Sam, you told him?"

"No, he knew, I said nothing to no one"

"Oh"

"Guys, Come on, Victoria and Pouge are talking to each other outside!" Lauren said pulling me and Rina, and of course Caleb and Reid and Tyler followed

"Everyone don't say a word, we don't want to get caught now do we" Caleb said whispering to all of us

"Victoria, about what happened that year, im really sorry"

"I know, it's just you know I take things way to seriously"

"Yea, I was just being jealous and I should have listened to you"

"You got that right"

"Victoria, you do know I have always loved you right?"

"OF course I do, and I have always loved you"

"I have something to ask you" Pouge said getting down on one knee

"Victoria Del Vento, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" Victoria screamed

"WHAT?" Me and Rina screamed falling down from shock

"Thanks girls for blowing our cover" Caleb said laughing

"So im guessing you all herd?" Victoria asked us

"You got that right bitch, I cant believe this, Wow, OUR LITTLE HAS GROWN UP" Rina said pretending to cry

"Okay, can we just forget about this and, well um get on with our lives and talk about this tomorrow?" Pouge said

"I suppose so, Hey Caleb, Rina needs to talk to you, ok, go chit chat, bye" I said pulling Rina and Caleb together

**RINA'S POV**

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Okay if I don't say this, Sam is going to kill me so here its goes, Caleb if you don't feel the same way I understand but um, well, since last year I have liked……" and then, I was cut off my Caleb

"I have always liked you to Rina"

"Really?"

"Yea, I just thought you didn't like me back"

"PHs, well you were wrong"

"Apparently, so would you like to be my…"

"Yes I would"

**SAMANTHA'S POV**

Come on, it's been what 15 minutes? How long does it take to say Caleb I love you? My God! Jeez, does Rina want to kill me?

"Guess what?" Rina said behind me, almost giving me a heart attack

"Aha, its about time, What happened?"

"Guess who has a new boyfriend?"

"Who? Is it that girl Rose who has been after Aaron?"

"You are such a dumbass, no!"

"Oh, then who?"

"ME"

"With….Caleb?"

"YES"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"I know"

"It's about time"

"I know"

"Can we go back to my house and celebrate?"

"With just the two of us"

"Yea, Victoria is sleeping over tomorrow"

"Oh okay"

I cant believe this is happening today, first Victoria gets engaged and then Sabrina and Caleb are going out, what a day/night.

Sorry its short, im kinda busy, if you guys have any requests tell me okay? adios


	9. Chapter 8

**RECAP: **"Guess what?" Rina said behind me, almost giving me a heart attack

"Aha, its about time, What happened?"

"Guess who has a new boyfriend?"

"Who? Is it that girl Rose who has been after Aaron?"

"You are such a dumbass, no!"

"Oh, then who?"

"ME"

"With….Caleb?"

"YES"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"I know"

"It's about time"

"I know"

"Can we go back to my house and celebrate?"

"With just the two of us"

"Yea, Victoria is sleeping over tomorrow"

"Oh okay"

I can't believe this is happening today, first Victoria gets engaged and then Sabrina and Caleb are going out, what a day/night.

**The Unforgiven chapter 8**

**Me and Rina walked outside and got into the car, it took a good 20 minutes to get back home. I parked behind mom's car and we both got out, we got into the house which was pitch black, I turned the light on and we quickly but all so quietly so we didn't wake up mom. We finally managed to get up to my room and Sabrina crashed on my bed. I walked into the bathroom and glanced at the clock 12:55, jeez it seems earlier. I closed the door behind me and went into my closet. I put on a Ed hardy yellow t-shirt and Gucci track pants. I put my hair into a high messy ponytail and walked out. Rina got up very slowly and changed into a Volcom tank-top and baby phat short shorts. **

"**Sam?" Rina said looking at me**

"**Yeaaa?"**

"**Do we HAVE to celebrate tonight?" She said whining.**

"**Nah, I'm mad tired, we'll do it tomorrow" I said smiling getting into bed. **

**She thanked me and got into bed to. I shut off the lights and put the T.V on, I put on "Return of house on haunted hill" and as soon as the movie started Rina was passed out cold, and halfway through it I finally fell asleep. **

**FWD: morning **

**I woke up to my mom yelling at Caleb, AGAIN! I sighed and looked at the clock, 9:45, Jeez. I tried to go back to sleep but they were to loud, I looked at Rina and she was still asleep, how the hell could someone sleep through that –listens to mom and Caleb yelling-? I got up and ran downstairs to yell at them to take it somewhere else, since SOME people (me) want to get some sleep. I finally got down there to see them yelling at each other, but then they turned to see me just standing there. **

"**Samantha, honey, why are you up so early?" Mom said in her little sweet voice she gives me.**

"**Well, I woke up to SOME people yelling, and couldn't get back to sleep because SOME people wouldn't shut up!" I said looking at both of them. **

"**Im sorry honey, why don't you get dressed and wake Sabrina up ok?" **

"**What? Why??" **

"**I'm going to take you both out for the weekend, ok?"**

"**Ok?" I said shrugging and running back upstairs. **

**As I was going, I herd mom tell Caleb she'll take to him later, hmm, wonder what that was about?! I ran into my bathroom and decided to skip the shower, I got dressed into a Versace purple mini-skirt and a black and purple sweater. I put on black Gucci flats. I walked towards my vanity and put on black eye shadow and black eyeliner with pink lip-gloss. I put the necklace my dad gave me and put pink diamond studs and a silver playboy bunny belly button ring. I let my hair down in curls. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. I tried waking Rina up, but instead she slapped my arm and mumbled something. I sighed and screamed at her.**

"**SABRINA ACCETTA GET YOUR ASS UP!!!!" **

**She finally got up and walked into the bathroom. While she was getting ready I got two dolce & Gabanna suitcases out and just threw some shit in there. Rina came out wearing a green and white sweatshirt and Gucci jeans with Baby phat sneakers. **

"**What's with the suitcases?" She asked looking at me with a questioning look. **

"**My mom wants to take us somewhere" I said motioning for her to follow me downstairs. I carried both bags down and once we got down, mom was all ready. She smiled and had our Driver take the bags. We walked outside into the limo and got in.**

"**Hey mom? Where are we going?" I asked her once we left.**

"**You'll see" Mom said smiling.**

**It was about a half hour later and we arrived at an airport, I looked at my mom with a questioning look and so did Rina. **

"**Oh, MOM, were going to the Pink palace aren't we?" I said smiling.**

"**Yup" Mom said smiling.**

"**What's that?" Rina said looking at me.**

"**The pink palace is like a VERY expensive resort in Beverly hills, ive only been there once, but Caleb and my mom go mostly every year"**

"**Were going to L.A?" Rina said smiling**

"**We most certainly are" I said. **

**We walked through the airport and a few minutes later we got into my mom's private jet. The flight was suppose to be about 4 to 5 hours and 1 hour through the flight me and Rina passed out since it was like 11 in the morning. **

**Sorry it's STILL short, but soooome people –glares at Sabrina- wanted it up NOW. So PLEASEEEEEE review it??**


	10. Chapter 9

**THE UNFORGIVEN!**

**WILL BE IN REIDS POV.**

**I drove over to Pouge's because he called me and baby boy up this morning to meet him up, little bitch. We parked next to Caleb's car, and we walked inside. **

"**About time you both showed up, I have…news" Pouge said half smiling. **

**We walked into the Den and sat down in our usual spots. **

"**So what is so important that you had to wake me up?" I said sighing. **

"**Well….." He started**

"**WHAT?" I and Tyler yelled while Caleb just rolled his eyes. **

"**Victoria's pregnant!" He said finally!**

**I looked at him with my mouth opened and many…disturbing things running through my head. I knew they loved each other and are getting married, but whoa this is SOMETHING, dude there only 18. I shook my head and smiled to myself about the crazy shit going through my head. **

"**Dude, that's……..you're going to be a daddy" I said laughing. **

**FWD**

**Me and Tyler walked into our dorm and I picked up my cell to call Sam. **

"**Hey" She said sounding exited to know it was me calling. **

"**Hey babe, how's Cali?" **

'**WARM! Hey listen, I have to go ok?"**

"**Oh ok, by the way Victoria's pregnant" I said casually**

"**WHAT?!" she said killing me in the inside. **

"**Yea, Pouge tolled us today" **

"**Psh, that little fat bitch, I better be the God-mother, I'll talk to you later ok?" She said laughing. **

"**Bye baby girl" **

"**Bye" **

**Then we hung up, I lied on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. Damn I love that girl, soon, if were still together, maybe we'll make a family! I thought slightly smiling to myself. **

**YEA I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT I LOST MOST OF THE STORY I WROTE BEFORE ON MY MOM'S LAPTOP CAUSE SHE DELETED IT BY ACCIDENT. SOOO ANYWAY FOR A HEADS UP VICTORIA AND POUGE'S WEDDING WILL NOT BE ON A STORY, ITS GONNA BE ON YOUTUBE, YOU'LL SEE. I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON IT RIGHT NOW! THE WEDDING IS GONNA BE ON 5/12/08 I KNOW A LONG TIME, BUT HEY, WE HAVE MORE AND MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. I WILL BE UPDATING NEXT WEEK ON THIS DAY (MONDAY) SO JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SABRINA SO YOU DON'T BUGG ME ABOUT IT OK LOL.? ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH ITS MADD SHORT!!!! **

**ILYSFM 3**


	11. Chapter 9, part 2

PART 2

Me, my mom, and Rina walked into our room and me and Rina placed our bags on the beds we called.

"Ok, my room is on the 5th floor, so if you need anything you can come up ok?" Mom said walking out.

"Ok mom, uhm me and Rina are going to go down to the pool ok, and then were going to go walk around Rodeo Dr."

"Ok that's fine with me, but do you girls have money?"

"Yea, I have the credit cards"

My mom nodded and then she walked out and closed the door, I went into the bathroom to change and I changed into a black and white hurley bikini, and a hollister denim mini skirt, a abercrombie tank top, and a hollister sweater. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and I walked out.

"God, it's about time you go out" Rina said laughing and I just shrugged.

She walked into the bathroom and changed into a Volcom black Bikini with a black tank top. when she got out We walked down to the pool.

"I can't believe your mom trusts US!" Rina said laughing.

"I know maybe she had a little to drink on the flight" I said laughing more.

We got down to the pool and got some chairs and settled down. Rina took off her flip-flops, her tank top, and she went into the pool. I took off my skirt and jacket then my tank top and I just lied down. About 20 min later Rina came up with some random/hot guys.

"Sabrina, I didn't know" I said sarcastically looking up at them.

"Shut up, David, Ryan this is Samantha" She said annoyed.

"Hi" they both said.

"Ahem, your blocking my sun" I said rolling my eyes, then they both moved.

"Ugh, they want us to come to one of the party's in Summit" Rina said smiling

"Oh, Sure, I guess" I said shrugging.

"Great, Now the party starts at 9, so be there around 9, 9:30" One of the boys said, we both nodded and then they left.

Rina shook her head at me and grabbed my hand and dragged me into the pool. We swam around talking to random people for about 2 to 3 hours and then we finally got out.

"Lets get back up into the room to change, I NEED to go shopping" I said in my serious tone.

Sabrina laughed and we grabbed our stuff and went up to the room. I walked into the bathroom and took a 3 min shower and changed into a black and blue glitter tube top and a black mini skirt with black heels. I walked out to see Rina looking at me with a questing look.

"What? We are going to RODEO dr. crazy" I said laughing.

She nodded and walked in and changed into a Purple blouse and jeans and roxy flats. a few minutes after she walked out we went down into the lobby and waited for a cab. Once we got one and were on our way Rina started a new convo.

"Victoria's such a skank" She blurted out.

"Oh?" I said looking at her like she's crazy.

"She's not even 18 years old yet and she's getting married, and fucking Pregnant!!!!!"

"True true, Uhm, We are here" I said

She nodded and we walked out. The first store we walked into was of course Versace. We bought 2 cocktail dresses for tonight and I bought like 4 pairs of glasses and the total added up to $12,000. Sabrina looked at me then the price, and I pulled out one of my few credit cards.

"Not bad" I said shrugging and she laughed a little.

Then we walked into Gucci and Sabrina bought 2 pairs of Gucci jeans and a pair of sun glasses, and I bought a belt and some shoes.

About a couple hours later we had finished, we got a cab and then sat in silence for about the whole 10 min drive. We walked up to our room and I took a glance at the clock, 8:45.

"OH MY GOD, SABRINA HURRY WE GOT TO GET DRESSED NOW" I screamed.

We both grabbed our dresses and Rina went into the bathroom and I stayed in the room. I hurriedly dressed into the red versace dress and black siletto heels Rina dressed into the Black versace dress and black hells. We both Left our hair down and decided to put makeup on during the ride. We both ran downstairs and got a cab. During the ride I put on light pink lip gloss and red eye shadow. Rina put on nude lip gloss and black eye shadow and eye liner. About 20 min later we finally arrived at the party. I looked up at the house, Its big, but not as big as my house. We both walked inside and a few guys were already on me. I tolled Rina to meet me back at the door around 12 and she nodded and wondered off. I went up to the bar and got a bottle of corona and drank it in about 2 min. I walked out into the dance floor and started to dance to one of my favorite songs "rock star" by R. Kelly, Ludacris, and Kid rock. After that I mingled and talked to mostly all the guys.

"Hey, I'm Brendan" A really cute guy said coming up to me.

"Hi, I'm Samantha" I said smiling.

"So, where you from?"

"Michigan"

"Far, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my mom took me and my friend here, were staying at the pink palace for the weekend"

"Nice"

"Yea, so, how old are you?"

"18"

"Oh, 17 here."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uhm, kind of, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yea I do"

"Is she here?"

"Yea somewhere here" he said laughing and I just smiled.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, its, 2"

"WHAT? Uhm, would you mind driving me and my friend back to the hotel?"

"Oh, yea sure, let me just tell Izzy" He said walking back

I walked over to where I was supposed to meet Rina, and sadly she was still standing there pissed off.

"Where have you been?" She said starring at me.

"I don't know, but I got us a ride"

"Ok, where?"

I grabbed her hand and I looked for Brendan, about 15 min later I found him. I introduced Rina to him and then we walked outside to his car which was a 07 Black Bentley.

"Nice car, but my mom's is better" I said getting in.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked as he drove off

"It's Blue" I said laughing.

About again 20 min later we got into the hotel. Rina got out and walked into the lobby. I got out and took his hand and wrote my cell number on it.

"Just in case you come up into Ipswich" I said smiling

I walked into the lobby with Rina smiling at me and I just shrugged. We got up to our room and I changed into black Dior track pants and white tank top and Rina changed into Red pants and a Gir t-shirt.

We finally fell asleep around 4 am.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up around 8:00 in the morning to Rina talking on the phone with someone, I stayed quite trying to listen what she was talking about.

Sabrina- Ok, I need to tell you something

Sabrina- no, she's asleep

Sabrina – Ok, well we went to a party and well, she met this guy

Sabrina- they kind of made out Reid

That was all I herd and all I wanted to hear, Sabrina hung up and I jerked up our of bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I screamed at her.

"What? You did and I thought Reid had a right to know!" She said smirking

"I DID NOT YOU FUCKING LIAR!!!!!!"

"Hmm, maybe you should tell him that" she said walking away

I totally lost it my eyes turned deep black and I threw a energy ball at her which made her practically fly across the room.

"I AM TIRED OF STICKING UP FOR YOUR FULGY ASS EVERY DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE SINCE FIRST GRADE, DON'T YOU GET IT, NOBODY LIKE'S YOU, NOBODY WILL EVER LIKE YOU, THEY ONLY HANG OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE THEY FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS TO PEOPLE ANYMORE, and I'VE HAD IT" I said while throwing more energy balls at her.

"stop" she said crying against the corner of the wall

" I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY FRIENDS AWAY WHILE YOU RUIN MY LIFE, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU" I screamed throwing her up and down the ceiling and floor.

I left her crying on the floor also bleeding. I felt my eyes turn to their normal color and I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. I left for the airport and took the next plane back home.

Fwd 5 hours

We finally landed and I grabbed a taxi and was on my way to Reid's house since he's always home on the weekends. Once we got there I paid the driver and went up to the door. I didn't even think of knocking I just walked straight in.

I went up – stairs to his room to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"What she said wasn't true" I said staring at the floor

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked coldly

"Long story short, I took the next plane home" I said smiling

"You flew five hours just to tell me this?" he said a bit annoyed

"Well, yea" I said starting to tear up

"SO you never did that?"

"NO! I don't know why Sabrina did that"

"O, ok baby I believe you calm down" he said pulling me over to him.

"I really hurt her ya know"

"Sexy and tough huh?" He said laughing

"I guess, but, I'm mad tired" I said burying my face in his shoulder

He nodded and lied down and pulled me on top of him. I silently feel asleep listening to his heart beat and thinking how I could have killed Sabrina if I wanted.

**Yea sorry it's a bit short, but w/e. and lol there is Sabrina in real life acting like a biotch exp. At mah party. She was calling me and my bffl Rhiannon slutts and all ths crap and im sooo pissed at her right now. She like almost ruined mah party but maria and Rhiannon totally made it betta 3333 ilysfm**


End file.
